Andrew Tallack
Andrew Tallack is a playable character on Cyber Cataclysm Descripton to be added later Inspiration The concept of "Meta-Sapiens" was coined by sprite-genius for his own superpowered human subspecies in Cyber Cataclysm. The term is akin to other terms from different types of fiction like Marvel Comics's mutants (as well as Inhumans, Eternals, Deviants, and mutate), DC Comics's metahumans, Wildstorm's post-humans, To Aru anime series's espers, and Infamous's Conduits. Most of whatever fiction uses such terms often feature superheroes in them (even some that aren't considered part of the superhero genre and just happen to feature tropes associated with the genre) so in the case of, Andrew is depicted as a vigilante, albeit a violent one a la The Punisher and Red Hood. Bio Cyber Cataclysm: - "Meta Sapiens are a sub species of humans born with a rare genetic mutation that gives them super-powers. As gifted as meta sapiens be, they sometimes face persecutions from normal human beings, as has Andrew Tallack. Andrew is a cynical and brooding vigilante who uses his powers to fight crime in the mean streets of Chicago, even if it means going to extreme measures in maiming and eviscerating criminals. In the eyes of normal folks, he is viewed by most as godsend but a threat by others." Gameplay Details Special Attacks *''Light Burst'' - Andrew shoots a blast of light at his opponent. *''Javelin'' - He makes a javelin construct and throws it at his opponent. *''Meta Shoulder'' - He rushes towards his opponent, hitting him/her with his shoulder. *''Energy Snake'' - He makes a snake construct and flings it at his opponent. *''"Magic" Shield'' - He forms a circular shield construct that reflects projectiles. *''Teleport'' - He teleports behind his opponent. *'Cyberdrive': Weapon Construct - Andrew will transform his weapons to either an axe or a sword for normal moves. *'Cataclysmic Move': Energizing Cannon - Andrew creates a cannon construct and fires a huge laser beam at his opponent. Exterminations *''Illinois Chainsaw Massacre'' - Andrew makes a chainsaw construct and vertically saws his opponent in half. *''Riddled With Bullets'' - Andrew creates a machine gun construct and starts firing bullets at his opponent rapidly 'til the opponent is reduced to a pile of blood and guts. Storyline to be added later... Trivia *This isn't the first OC by sprite-genius to be a hyperviolent, antiheroic vigilante. Brutal Fists included a similar character who is like Andrew named Dark Blade. The only differences are that they're both of a different ethnicity and while Andrew has powers, Dark Blade does not. **However, he is the first OC by sprite-genius to come from Chicago. The second one then being Sofia Melania in Brutal Fists 2. **Similarly, Andrew Tallack was not the only Meta-Sapien in Cyber Cataclysm's roster. The second one was Kold Blud, in the form of DLC. ***Though ironically, when Wolverine was released as DLC, his listed species was still kept as mutant. *The name of his primary extermination alludes the horror movie title Texas Chainsaw Massacre. *Andrew's secondary costume pays homage to Sid Vicious from The Sex Pistols. External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Cataclysm-Andrew-Tallack-499836859 Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Cyber Cataclysm characters Category:Male characters Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes